The Tech Guy
by gypsysue
Summary: A Birthday Fic for Erica. Alice is having Internet troubles, Jasper is the tech guy, working his way through college. Side story about Emmett and Edward will be completed eventually. A/H Alice/Jasper Emmett/Edward


Happy Birthday Vi0lentSerenity.

A little bit of Alice/Jasper just for you, just to let you know how much I adore you. Have a great day bb and may all your wishes come true.

Much Love, Sue

Big thanks to my beta's Taloolahp and Pyejammies for their fantastic work. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns Twilight and all its characters.

**The Tech Guy**

APOV

"Oh for fuck's sake," I scream as I pace my room. This shit has been going on way too long now, and I can't get a straight answer. How hard is it to transfer a phone line and Internet access to a new place. Extremely, it seems, because first they loose my number in some sort of red tape and I have to wait two weeks to get it back, and have a temporary number on top of that to keep me going.

When they finally fix that, my internet connection gets lost in a sea of, 'I don't know what happened', and 'it should be working just fine'. Until finally I get some grumpy old bastard who sounds bored with the entire situation and really doesn't want to be bothered with it.

Three weeks of getting transferred from department to department, promises of, 'it's all better now, I promise', until finally, Mr. Bored, decides to send out a technician to look into it more deeply. The technician is supposed to check the substation and find out if there is anything wrong there, but for some unknown reason turns up on my door step. This is not good.

I peak out the window to see who is there and panic, I'm still in my PJs, my hair is a mess and Mr Gorgeous is standing at my door looking totally fuckable.

"Edward," I scream out, while frantically pulling clothes from my closet and throwing them on, no time to look pretty, just presentable. It would have been fine if I was in my sexy PJs but no, I had to be wearing my Oscar the Grouch ones. Just perfect.

I hear Edward letting someone in and muffled voices echoing up the stairs, as I begin to make my bed and stuff things out of sight. Typical they would sent a hot male to fix the connection in my bedroom without any notice at all.

Once I'm semi presentable in my denim jeans and white t-shirt, no time for socks or shoes, I make my way down the stairs to greet Mr Wet-Dream and smack into him on the staircase. Edward stands behind him, fanning himself and making faces, as I try my best not to react to his arms around my waist as he steadies us both, I do feel the blush running up my cheeks though.

I had moved from our home town of Forks, to Seattle for school, and my brother Edward and his boyfriend offered me the spare room in their place, for which I was grateful. I had always been close with my brother and adored his partner, Emmett. His loud boisterous ways where always entertaining, though if he were to catch the way Edward was staring at Mr Handyman's ass right now, I don't think he would be so understanding, since he was the jealous type.

"Sorry ma'am." The sexy southern drawl pulled me out of my musings and I looked up into startling blue eyes and felt my knees buckle slightly. Oh my God, he is even better close up and that accent.

"My fault," I mumble as I try to find my feet, "wasn't paying attention." He smiles at me, dimples taking place on either side of his cheeks and I have the sudden urge to reach up on my tip toes and lick them. Shaking my head quickly I turn and start up the stairs calling over my shoulder, "This way."

As I open my bedroom door, and let him inside, I turn to look at Edward, and can't help but giggle as he gives me the thumbs up and then proceeds to make the 'fucking' motion with his hands out in front of him as he thrusts his hips backwards and forwards. Shaking my head, I follow Mr Cute Butt into my room and close the door with a gentle click.

My mouth drops open slightly at the sight of him sitting on my bed pulling his equipment out of his bag, and I have to hold myself back so I don't make a running jump and tackle him. I really hope I can get through this without embarrassing myself.

He gets his stuff ready and makes his way over to my desk ,where all the points are, and starts to plug things into a hand held chunky thing that looks like a phone.

"Just checking if the line is working, first off. Oh and by the way, my name is Jasper." He looks up at me and smiles, and my breath catches in my throat as I quickly look away.

"Alice." I mumble back as I try to find something to distract myself.

"Hrmm." he says and I look back at him to find his eyebrows furrowed as he checks all the points.

"What?" I asked, tapping my foot slightly and frowning, finally getting over his looks for five seconds, as my irritation at not having my Internet makes its way to the forefront.

"Nothing is wrong in here, all your lines work perfectly, but it was best to check first to be sure so you weren't inconvenienced any longer than necessary." He smiled at me again and started to collect his tools, then stopped. "Just let me check one more thing."

He played around with something, I had no idea what he was doing, but he looked full of concentration and then sighed out loud. "Okay, that's all I can do here, it must need to be reset at the substation."

"Okay?" I replied and it came out like a question. He smiled at me as he stood from my office chair and walked over to take a seat back on my bed.

"Don't worry, I will have you up and running in no time. I have your number stored in this and I will give you a call when I have reset the system to make sure it worked out for you. Okay?"

"Sure, let's just hope it works this time." He chuckled at my reply and got up to leave once his stuff was packed away.

"Don't worry, Alice, I will take care of it for you." He smiled again and then brushed past me and made his way down the stairs and out the door, waving over his shoulder.

I was standing at the door, my hand on the handle when Edward came up to me. "He was hot, Allie and did you hear that accent, my God I almost came in my pants." I chuckled as his statement brought me out of my haze. "Yes indeed. His name's Jasper." My voice sounded wistful even to my own ears as I repeated his name.

"Jasper, indeed, the term save a horse ride a cowboy comes to mind when I look at him," Edward said, and then added quickly, "tell Emmett nothing." I laughed as I watched his face go from dreamy to panicked at the thought of Emmett finding out he was perving on another guy.

"Don't worry, brother, your secret is safe with me, besides I don't think we will be seeing him again."

"God Alice, if you don't find a way to see him again I will break every internet connection we have in this house, just to get a look at that ass again." I laughed out loud as Edward chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "It's been a long time since Jake and you split up Allie and I know you are still upset about it."

"I'm more upset at the fact my best friend decided that it was okay to fool around with my boyfriend behind my back." I huffed out as I remembered catching Bella and Jake in the back seat of my car. The car Bella had borrowed so she could go to the library and study for finals.

I was meeting her at five but got there early because my dad was called into the hospital, and the image of my best friend's legs hanging out of the backseat window, and Jake's naked ass in the air as he pumped into her are still etched in my mind.

After I broke Jake's nose, banished Bella from my life and sold that damn car, I finished up my exams and moved to Seattle, skipping graduation. The only thing that gave me any comfort was the fact that I heard from Jessica that Bella dumped Jake when she found him doing the exact same thing to her with Leah. Karma's a bitch.

The sound of my phone ringing had me shaking my head and bolting up the stairs, hoping it was Jasper, but not knowing what I would do if it was.

"Hello." I answered the phone breathless from my sprint up the stairs.

"Hey, Alice, it's Jasper. Can you tell me what lights you have on your modem?" He asked all business.

"Oh,um, yeah, all the lights are on and green but the internet light."

"Excellent, all is working then, you just need to reset your router settings. You know I could come over and help you with that, if you like?" I think I may have squealed a little at the thought of seeing him again and even though I knew how to reset the router settings already, I didn't see any reason for him not to fix it.

"That would be great, Jasper." Even to my own ears my voice sounded like a purr.

"Okay, excellent, I have to finish work, so it will have to be off hours, so I don't have to charge you and all. How about six, is that okay?"

"That would be fantastic, and I will make you dinner as a thank you." I blurted out without thinking.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that...but sure, that sounds nice." We finished our conversation and I made a mad dash to get organized. Seeing as it was a Friday and I had been pretty slack most of the morning, with no classes, I had lounged around till midday and was only roused out of my pattern of staying in my PJs all day by Jasper turning up. I hadn't done anything.

I spent the next few hours cleaning and running to the supermarket to pick up something for dinner. Once that was sorted, I prepared what I could, before running up and taking a shower.

By the time Emmett got home at five, I was in the kitchen putting the last touches on my home made lasagne and setting the table, while chatting excitedly to Edward about Jasper.

"Is that Alice's famous lasagne I smell? What did we do to deserve this?" Emmett walked into the kitchen and hugged Edward from behind, placing a kiss on his neck, then looked at me expectantly.

"Hey, baby, missed you today. Alice has a guest coming over for dinner. The technician that came to fix her internet today." Edward chuckled and Emmett burst into laughter.

"Well now, Alice has a date with the tech nerd." Emmett released his hold on Edward and cracked his knuckles, "He best be sure to treat you right or he will end up on my bad list."

"Behave Em," I said throwing him my best 'don't mess this up for me' look. Emmett held his hands up in the air, an innocent look on his face before turning around and picking Edward up, placing him on the counter and standing between his legs.

"What did Mr Tech guy look like?" Emmett asked, his eyes on Edward's the whole time.

"Tall, blond and cute," I interjected, trying to help my brother out.

"Hrmm," Emmett mused, "not your type at all then." He kissed Edward deeply and pulled back, "okay I'm off to take a shower and get cleaned up to meet the boy. Baby, ya wanna wash my back?"

"Of course." Edward said jumping off the counter to follow Emmett and throwing me a grateful smile as he left the kitchen.

At six on the dot the door bell rang and Emmett raced to answer the door. Edward had filled him in on all the details earlier. "Jasper, good to meet you, I'm Emmett, Edward's partner." Edward snickered next to me at the tone of Emmett's voice.

Emmett was the sweetest guy known to man, but he was very protective of Edward, and after what happened I couldn't blame him. Though he would never lose his temper at Edward, he would most definitely flatten anyone who paid unnecessary attention to his man, and could get rather pouty and put out if Edward openly ogled other men. Since Edward really didn't know how to deal too well with Emmett's reaction to him checking out others, he tended to not do it when Em was around. He hated upsetting Em for no good reason because, although Edward liked to look, he would never stray. He was totally devoted to the man who saved his life, and was completely and utterly in love with him.

Conversation flowed freely between us all as we ate and had a few glasses of wine. Emmett and Edward grilled Jasper well, finding out he was twenty, single and attending the university, he worked part time as a technician to help pay for tuition. He was originally from Texas and moved out here for school, hence the southern twang. He was close with his family and missed them a lot.

Once dinner was over, and with a wink of approval from Emmett, I lead Jasper up to my room so he could do his thing. I felt kind of bad for not letting him know that I could have easily done this myself and decided it was best to be honest, especially if I wanted to see more of him.

"Um, Jasper."

"Yeah?" He had his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at my modem and my laptop, the page open to the router settings page.

"I have a confession to make." He stopped what he was doing and turned to me, a questioning look on his face. "Well you see, I...umm...God this is embarrassing. You see, I already know how to reset my router configurations. I just...well...I wanted to see you again." I could feel the blush rushing up my neck and hitting my cheeks and I quickly looked down to try and hide it. His laughter made my eyes snap back to his face.

"Thank God," he chuckled out, "because I have no idea how to reset this brand of router, I was going to try and wing it and hope for the best." I laughed too, and shook my head.

"Well, how about I show you, then." I patted the chair next to mine that I had brought up earlier, and set about resetting the router. We talked and laughed the whole way through it and when we were done I shifted nervously in my chair, turning to face him.

"Alice." he breathed out and then his hand came up to cup my face. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips, ever so gently before pulling back and looking into my eyes. I smiled at him and sighed softly when he returned his lips to mine.

From that day forward, Jasper and I were inseparable and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
